


maybe a little

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i too mope around when left alone, imo its fluff, is this angst lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: Shane is dramatic & he misses Ryan.





	maybe a little

_The skies seem grayer_ , Shane notes thoughtfully. He stares up at the clouds — they're stagnant, unmoving. 

He sticks his hand out to see if it's gotten any colder. He feels like it has.

*  
There's nothing wrong, and yet everything seems to be. He gets another cup of coffee even before an hour has properly passed since his first one.

Steven Lim seems to be extra annoying today. Shane would usually laugh at his antics, but Shane is in no mood to entertain anybody today. After a bout of silence, Steven gets annoyed. 

"God, I miss Ryan. You're boring," he whines, and rolls his chair back to his desk.

Shane sips his coffee. It's getting harder to stay awake.

*  
He comes back to his apartment, and feels like it's even colder inside.

Shane feels like an alien in his own home; Ryan seems to have taken all the familiarity with him when he left.

He doesn't turn any of the lights on.

*  
Shane doesn't need to check his phone to know what the time is. He's been counting; every second, ever minute.

It's not some big thing like Shane had anticipated it to be, because Ryan doesn't slow walk towards him like in the movies.

Instead he just runs up to Shane, with the same energy Shane had missed so much that it had made him sick, and gives him a hug.

It's quick, and it doesn't even linger, but it's all Shane needed.

"I missed you," Shane says, running his fingers through Ryan's hair. It's not styled like it usually is.

"It's only been a day, weirdo," Ryan says, laughing. But he doesn't move Shane's hand, and Shane knows Ryan had missed him too.

Shane moves his hand down to rest it on Ryan's cheek, and Ryan leans into it.

Shane wonders if the skies have cleared up too.

**Author's Note:**

> i died & that’s ok   
> tumblr: northeasting


End file.
